


In My Head (It's Going Down)

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Beast!Hank, Emma and Raven ship Alex and Hank, Emma uses her powers for good, Erik is such a fucking troll, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rimming, This makes Charles uncomfortable, This might be crackfic, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, bottom!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: During a face-off with Erik and Co., Alex is supposed to be keeping watch when Hank appears next to him out of nowhere and starts kissing him. Unable to resist finally getting somewhere with his crush, he's distracted and misses the enemy slipping past. He only realizes what's happened when the real Hank shows up to make sure he's alright and he discovers Alex macking on a projection of himself (Hank) courtesy of Miss Emma Frost. Of course now the cat's out of the bag re: Alex's massive Hank!boner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head (It's Going Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. It started out as humorous smut (or smutty humor, take your pick) and then it devolved into crack. Strays a wee little bit from the prompt, but I hope not too much. Also, I know Emma seems pretty OOC at the end, but we're just gonna chalk it up to Raven's influence, yeah? 
> 
> Title is taken from the song "In My Head" by Jason Derulo.

Alex is on guard duty today. Why? Because Charles is stupid. Alex would totally be more useful fighting than playing watchdog, but  _no_. Apparently he's a liability and Charles doesn't want him blowing up any more buildings.  
  
It's not like he did it on purpose or anything, but there was a fucking spider and it just fell down right in Alex's face and no, he wasn't scared, just startled, and anyone would be if the fucking beast from Lord of the Rings tried to eat them, okay, Sean? So really, last week's mission gone wrong? Not his fault. At all. And Charles is just being a little bitch about things because his boyfriend left him and he's taking it out on Alex because he's Alex fucking Summers and he can get in anyone's pants.  
  
Except Hank's.  
  
Not that he  _wants_  to get in Hank's pants or anything. It's just annoying is all. People are supposed to watch Alex's ass anytime he leaves the room and they're supposed to drool when he flexes and Hank is  _totally_  not getting with the program.  
  
It's not Hank. Alex doesn't want  _Hank_. Just his perfect head-turning record to stay in tact. And Hank is ruining it with his stupid blue fur and his fucking glasses and his big, bulky muscles and his deep, growly voice and... Wait, what was he saying?  
  
Right.  _Charles._  Charles is stupid and has him keeping watch.   
  
He and Erik need to just hurry up and get their shit together because Alex is really getting fed up with their little bitch fest.  
  
And why does he need to keep watch anyway? It's not like Shaw's crew has actually done anything since Erik took over! Last time they crossed paths, Erik and Charles just spent an hour trying to convince a mutant to pick their side, like they were fucking scouts from competing colleges or something. It's ridiculous is what it is.  
  
And then the chick just ran away when they started arguing like they were married or some shit, and neither one of them even noticed until two hours later and all of this bullshit is  _really_ cutting into Alex's free time and he's not too happy about that.  
  
Also, he's really fucking bored right now.  
  
Alex sighs, glancing to his left and then his right before leaning back against the wall. He's tempted to start blasting things just so someone will come out and then they can keep him company and maybe then he wouldn't be so bored.  
  
And what the fuck is  _Sean_  doing in there, huh? He's nowhere near as charming as Alex. He's like, an anti-recruiter. And Hank- Okay, well Hank is kind of helpful in the "yes, we're really freaks like you" speech that Charles has used so many times that even Alex has it memorized (and he barely pays attention to that crap anymore). Still, why is  _Alex_  supposed to keep watch? And what if something goes wrong? Shouldn't he actually be there to fight rather than be standing out here, ready to send off a signal flare?  
  
Sean would be better suited for this. He's very good at entertaining himself and if he needed to sound the alarm, he'd just scream and everything would be just peachy and Alex wouldn't be so fucking bored.  
  
God, what is _taking_  them so long?  
  
"Alex!"  
  
Alex jerks away from the wall and straightens, relaxing when he sees Hank coming towards him. He grins lazily, "Beast."  
  
Hank's lips quirk up, and for once he actually looks amused. Ever since the transformation, Alex has had trouble telling when Hank was snarling or smiling, at least until Hank growled and politely told him to fuck off. Right now though, he's pretty sure it's a smile. Mostly.  
  
"Someone's happy." Alex teases, "Is the new recruit hot or-?"  
  
Alex's words are cut off when Hank slams him up against the wall. He looks up in shock, "What-?"  
  
But then Hank smashes their lips together and he has one giant paw on Alex's hip, the other cradling his head and oh.  _Oh._ Okay, Alex is totally cool with this. Mission complete as far as he's concerned. Success. Win. Everyone go home now so he and Hank can celebrate, yeah?  
  
Alex wraps his arms around Hank's neck, tangling his fingers in a thick mane of fur. Hank growls and brings his hands down to cup Alex's ass. Alex yelps as he's suddenly being lifted and pulled against Hank's chest, but then he sighs and leans into the warmth, wrapping his legs around Hank's waist.  
  
Hank breaks their kiss and Alex stares up in a daze as Hank licks his lips. He's purring, and even though Alex is a little startled by the sudden rumble, he also finds it incredibly hot. That he's pulling these sound from Hank is just... astounding. The biggest ego trip. Alex flushes with pride.  
  
Hank leans in again and Alex arches up to meet him in another kiss, but Hank shifts towards his neck at the last second. He slides his tongue across Alex's pulse and parts his lips, bringing his mouth down so Alex can feel his teeth.  
  
"Fuck..." Alex groans, arching into Hank's mouth, desperate for the bite that doesn't come, and _what the hell has gotten into him??_  Whatever. Alex will worry about his fucked up kinks later. Like when he doesn't have Hank looming over him and fangs aren't grazing his skin, teasing, but never piercing.  
  
Alex whines when Hank pulls back. In response, Hank shifts Alex into one arm and Alex immediately forgives him for pulling away because he actually kind of likes that Hank can toss him around like that. Hank then uses his free hand to drag his claws through the material of Alex's suit, slicing it down the middle.  
  
"H-hey-!" Alex starts to protest, but Hank growls at him and Alex immediately falls silent, a shudder of lust running through him that he wants to play off as a shiver, but the summer air is warm against his skin. Still, it's nothing compared to the heat in Hank's eyes as he trails the edge of a claw down Alex's chest, widening the rift until Alex's uniform is hanging off of him in tattered pieces.  
  
Yet another thing that really shouldn't turn him on as much as it does.  
  
Hank shifts his grip so the remaining clothing can fall away and Alex is pressed tight between the wall and Hank's body, wearing nothing more than a pair of black briefs. The brick is cold through the thin fabric and rough against his bare skin and Alex arches his back away from it. Hank shoves him down almost immediately and Alex can't help the whine that comes out of him at being pushed around so easily.  
  
"Tell me," Hank growls, "Alex, tell me you want this."  
  
Alex shivers, cock leaking at Hank's rough voice, "Yes. Yes, fuck, Hank, I want it so bad. Please! Come on!"  
  
He pulls at Hank's own uniform as he says the last part, and Hank sets him down, ripping off Alex's underwear as he does. Hank begins taking off his own clothes, actually careful to keep them in one piece it seems, and Alex should be annoyed with that but he's really,  _really_  not. Alex's knees quiver for a moment but he braces himself against the wall and watches with hungry eyes. He almost swallows his tongue when Hank finally removes that last barrier of clothing.  
  
Hank's dick stands out proudly from his body, flushed and wet and Alex is totally willing to do  _anything_  for Hank right now, anything at all if it means he can have that giant fucking cock filling him up and pounding into him like he so desperately needs.  
  
 "Hank..." Alex groans, hand twitching towards his own dick. Hank growls and Alex freezes, a bead of pre-cum dripping down his shaft as Hank tells him not to touch.  
  
"Turn around." He grunts, and Alex does so without hesitating, spreading his legs as far as he can. He hears Hank shift behind him and bites back a cry at the first flick of a warm tongue against his thigh.  
  
Hank's paws are large on his ass, spreading him open and Alex bites his lip to stay quiet as Hank noses down the crease of his ass and laps at his hole. His tongue dips in teasingly but quickly retreats, painting over Alex's opening. Alex groans in frustration, "Please, Hank!"  
  
Alex nearly screams when Hank actually complies. His long tongue slips deep into Alex, running across his insides. It's soft and wet and warm, and  _so_  much longer than it has any right to be, actually brushing up against Alex's prostate. It's flexible too, wrapping around the nerve bundle and squeezing. Alex slams a fist into the wall to hold back a wail and Hank's claws press gently against his skin in response.  
  
Alex pushes back into the touch, cock dripping from the combined stimulation. He presses one arm against the brick to cushion his forehead while his other hand claws at the wall, desperate for something to ground him. He tries to control his breathing while Hank continues to eat him out.  
  
Alex is definitely  _not_ thrusting back against Hank's face in desperation.  
  
And okay, that's a lie, but word better not get around.  
  
Hank pulls away slowly and Alex whines at the drag of his tongue, at how it's rough on retreat and leaves him feeling empty. Alex is pretty sure he's shaking with need and he groans at how slick he feels now.  
  
Hank pulls Alex down onto his knees and Alex hisses as his arm scrapes against the brick. Hank makes a concerned noise but Alex just shakes his head, "I'm fine." Hank doesn't question his answer, choosing instead to drop down beside Alex and flip the blond over onto his back. He lays a massive paw on Alex's neck that has Alex thrusting his hips up in an increasingly desperate search for friction. Hank then proceeds to spread Alex's legs with his other hand.   
  
Alex whines when Hank's paw leaves his hip, the sound growing louder when Hank uses that same paw to lift Alex's hand up to his mouth. Hank's tongue curls around his fingers and Alex whines as he watches because it is absolutely fucking  _filthy_  to actually  _see_  Hank licking him.  
  
"Do it." Hank growls, dropping Alex's hand, and Alex isn't sure what he means he's so lost in his own lust. It's only when he hears a rumble in Hank's chest that he jerks back to awareness and reaches down to penetrate himself. Hank's eyes are locked onto him, heated and glowing.  
  
Alex slides a finger in with Hank's name on his lips.

* * *

  
"Really, Erik?  _Really?_ " Charles asks, clearly annoyed as they head back towards the X-Jet.  
  
"Yes, Charles.  _Really._ If she's going to live with you, she should know that you can't cook." Erik says back, clearly feeling victorious.  
  
Charles rolls his eyes, "I don't believe this. That's the fourth mutant who's living among humans, _alone_ , without  _any_ sort of training because you had to be selfish."  
  
"I was simply being honest, Charles. Isn't that what you always say is best?" And Erik is definitely smiling now.  
  
"I just don't understand why you always insist on being s- _OH_ _MYGOD!_ " Charles breaks off, eyes going wide before grabbing Erik and dragging him back inside. He gestures for Sean and Hank to turn around as well and they do so with confused expressions. Charles shoves them when they don't move fast enough.   
  
Once inside, Erik leans towards his fr- _enemy_ with concern. "Charles?" He asks, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Charles looks around the room before addressing Erik abruptly, "Where's Emma?"  
  
Erik frowns, "She's-"  
  
"Right here." A smooth voice says from the doorway they'd just entered. Charles whips around to see that her lips are curled up slightly and her eyes shine with amusement. Sick, twisted,  _devious_ \- okay, so it's actually none of those things. It's pretty genuine, like one of Raven's "I just bought new nail polish and it's awesome but you're a stupid boy who wouldn't understand so I won't tell you why I'm happy so nyeh!!" grins. (She has a wide range of facial expressions. Charles has them all cataloged.)  
  
And Emma doesn't seem to be planning anything evil. She doesn't radiate power so much as almost-modest pride, like she just pulled a puppy and twelve orphans from a burning building but knows that bragging about it will significantly lessen the cool factor.  
  
This attitude only further frustrates Charles. He points outside, "Stop that. Stop it right now."  
  
Emma crosses her arms, leaning against the doorframe, "It was Raven's idea."  
  
"What was Raven's idea?" Hank and Erik ask in unison. They blink at each other and then return their gazes to Emma.   
  
Charles shakes his head, "Don't be ridiculous. Raven would never-"  
  
"She's telling the truth Charles." Raven says, slipping past Emma, and Charles sputters, shifting his eyes away because she's naked again - Damn you, Erik! - and he quickly projects her clothed image to everyone. Raven gives him a look but doesn't comment. Erik chuckles.  
  
Charles levels a glare at him until he stops and then he turns his focus back to Raven, "Why would you do that? Why would you-?"  
  
"Oh come  _on_ , Charles. They eye-fuck more than you and Erik!"  
  
"Erik and I do not-"   
  
"Yes, you do." Everyone says together, Erik included.  
  
Charles looks at him in shock and Erik just shrugs, "Honesty, right?"  
  
Charles shakes his head and Raven continues, "And they're both too stubborn to do anything about it on their own."  
  
Sean frowns, nudging Hank, "Who's she talking about?"  
  
Hank shrugs, clearly just as puzzled. He looks to Erik but only gets his profile and decides not to push his luck. He looks back to Sean, "No clue."  
  
"So it's only proper for us to help them realize their feelings." Raven finishes. Emma nods her agreement.  
  
"This isn't over." Charles warns, finger jumping between them.  
  
They part as he nears the door and proceed to watch him leave. Charles takes several steps before turning back, "Just... Keep everyone inside, okay? And for  _God's sake_ , Emma,  _would you stop it already??_ "  
  
Then, "Thank you."  
  
He walks off grumpily.  
  
The remaining males look to their female counterparts in question. The two girls simply shrug and step aside, leaving the doorway open for anyone curious enough.

* * *

  
Alex finishes stretching himself rather quickly and he pulls his fingers free with a groan. "Fuck me," He moans, eyes locked on Hank's, "Do it, please!"  
  
Hank growls, paws grabbing onto Alex's wrists and pinning them down on either side of his head.

* * *

  
Raven looks to Emma, "You didn't really stop, did you?"  
  
Emma shrugs innocently, "I stopped it for Charles...?"  
  
The two girls break out into victorious giggles, leaving the room's other occupants increasingly confused.

* * *

  
"Alex?" Charles calls out, no longer sensing the passion he had earlier. Instead, Alex is radiating boredom.  
  
"Yeah?" The boy asks, pushing away from the wall, "Time to go?"  
  
"Um...Yes." Charles says, looking around, "Is everything...okay?"  
  
Alex nods, "Peachy. Can we go now?" He starts toward the X-Jet, not bothering to wait for Charles.

* * *

  
Sean is staring at Emma unabashedly, but she doesn't seem to mind much. In fact, Hank's pretty sure she's having fun messing with his head, little looks that Sean will probably hold near and dear for eternity. Or at least think about later.  
  
Erik is squabbling with Raven, who is still oddly happy about something, and it only serves to further anger him.   
  
Charles is outside, investigating.  
  
Hank is here.  
  
Alex is the only one unaccounted for, which means Alex is obviously involved in whatever is happening outside and thus, is in love with somebody who is also not here. Therefore, Alex loves somebody who is not Hank.  
  
Hank feels a little pang as the realization hits because that means Alex is capable of caring for another person and his treatment of Hank isn't simply the result of a damaged psyche.   
  
Not that Hank finds mental instability sexy or anything. If he did, he'd be all over Erik.  
  
Still, he may be a bit of a masochist, because he wants to know.  
  
No. No, wait. That's not it at all. It's just the scientist in him. Completely detached from the situation. He just wants to know so he can better understand the people he works with. Yep. That's it. It has nothing to do with any feelings that he doesn't have for Alex.  
  
Hank knows denial is not just a river in Egypt. It's a science all it's own.

* * *

  
Charles and the others gather on the X-Jet courtesy of Emma's illusions. She's gotten a lot stronger with Erik's help, and Charles is too caught up in seeing the other man again and his frustration at losing a mutant to the world that he doesn't even realize that he is actually imagining it all.

* * *

  
Hank quietly exits the building and somehow nobody notices him leaving. Or maybe they do, but they just don't care. Either way, he's outside and completely alone. Charles is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Hank frowns and quietly makes his way towards where Alex is stationed.  
  
He breaks into a sprint when he hears his name being screamed.

* * *

  
Hank presses against Alex, the head of his cock easing in. Alex squeezes his eyes tight, legs falling wider to accommodate Hank's hulking body. He keens as the stretch grows and exhales once Hank breaches the rim, "Oh, _fuck_."  
  
Hank leans down and licks Alex's shoulder, rolling his hips to get deeper. His thumbs run across Alex's palms in a soothing gesture that calms them both to some extent. It enables Hank to press in further and they are both silent aside from Hank's soft purring and Alex's gentle breaths. The quiet doesn't last long though, and Hank feels himself hit something that makes Alex cry out, Hank's name exploding from his lips as his back arches up and his head falls back.

* * *

  
Hank rounds the corner to where Alex is supposed to be and freezes, stumbling at the sudden stop. His eyes are wide and his throat is dry and he's looking at himself.  
  
And not just that. He's looking at himself sprawled out over Alex. Alex, who is sweating and moaning, and has his head thrown back and his arms held down. Alex, who is clearly not in control, and doesn't mind in the least.  
  
Alex, who is totally getting off on being dominated by...  
  
Well, by Hank.  
  
Except it's not Hank, obviously, because Hank is right here. He feels a pulse of anger at Emma, realization setting in. He has to stop this.  
  
Unfortunately, the first words out of Hank's mouth are not angry slurs at Emma, or growling confusion towards Alex, or really anything appropriate. The first thing Hank says is a very awed, very loud, "Whoa!"  
  
Alex's head jerks to the side, eyes widening when he sees Hank. He looks back to the beast on top of him, eyes jumping between the two and he looks a lot like Hank feels right now.  
  
Hank opens his mouth to say something, but at that moment, not-Hank moves and Alex's voice breaks off into a moan that has Hank's body paying careful attention.  
  
And then the fake Hank vanishes, leaving Alex naked, embarrassed and extremely confused, sprawled out in the dirt with his hands up by his head. They stare at each other for a long, awkward moment, and then Hanks says, "Uh... Erik's here."  
  
Alex scrambles to his feet, covering himself with his hands and muttering excuses and apologies and random gibberish as he searches frantically for his suit. He spots it a few feet away and practically dives for it, wrestling it over his legs and cursing when it falls, sides shredded. Hank not-watches uncertainly as Alex fumbles to clothe himself and eventually settles for holding the suit together at his waist. He's blushing and the rosy skin stretches down his bare chest and past his ruined uniform. Hank has to tear his eyes away.  
  
"Uh..." Alex says with a horrified giggle, "I thought... Well, I saw... And then you,  _you,_ " He points an accusing finger at Hank and has to snatch his suit back up when it falls, "You started it, only it wasn't you, because you're there and I thought... Well, I thought... Fuck."  
  
Hank stares, lips parted just in case his brain comes up with words anytime soon. It doesn't and he and Alex simply stare at each other, crickets chirping in the surrounding woods.  
  
"So you..." Hank finally says after a near-eternity of awkward silence, but he doesn't know how to finish and Alex looks ready to bolt, so he falls quiet again.  
  
Eventually Hank settles on asking a question as vague and unrelated to immediate events as he feels is appropriate, even though nothing about their current situation is appropriate. He clears his throat and refuses to look at Alex until the words are actually out of his mouth, "So, um... How long?"   
  
"Wh-what?" Alex asks, tying the sleeves of the suit together around his waist. He's pretty sure it's a little late to be concerned with modesty, but there has certainly never been a better time for stalling than right now.   
  
"How long have you..." Hank waves a large blue paw between them, "About me?"  
  
"Uh..." Alex stutters, because Hank's taking this whole thing... pretty well. Much better than expected. And he's definitely being way too nice about it. After all the shit Alex has given him, shouldn't he at least _try_  to be an asshole? He's still Hank, so he could never actually  _be_  mean, but he's not even  _trying_  to hurt Alex right now and that just makes Alex feel like a total dick. Normally, he's okay with being a shitty person, but this time...?  
  
This time he actually aches for the teasing and the name-calling and the straight up jackassery he's pulled with Hank. It's a weird feeling. He thinks it's called "guilt".  
  
"Well, I don't... I thought you... And then it just kind of..." Alex manages to say, and Hank, oddly enough, feels his heart plummet.  
  
"Oh." He says, and things just went from awkward-awkward to sad-awkward, like the first few meetings between the X-Men and the Brotherhood.   
  
"Yeah, just a..." He waves his hand -  _paw_  - dismissively, "Yeah."  
  
Hank turns to walk away and seek out Charles for a memory wipe, but Alex says his name and he sounds pretty desperate, "Hank, wait!"  
  
Hank turns around slowly, not daring to breathe. Alex looks startled, like he hadn't meant to call Hank back, but he shuffles his feet and stands a little straighter anyway, "I..." He trails off, and starts again, confident, "I do, okay. I don't know when, exactly, but, I do. Want this. Want you."  
  
Hank looks at him and Alex struggles to hold eye contact.  
  
"Really?" Hank asks, and Alex nods.  
  
"Yeah. I'd... Well, I'd kiss you or something to prove it but I kind of need my hands right now, so-"  
  
Hank pulls Alex in with a large paw before he can finish, the blond stumbling over the ends of his suit and crashing into Hank's chest. Hank brings their lips together before Alex can yell at him and Hank rests his hands at Alex's hips, mauling his mouth. Alex goes slack in his grip, and his hands tentatively release the ends of his suit to run up Hank's chest and curl around his neck. Pressed against Hank, Alex doesn't seem to mind that his uniform slips a bit.

* * *

  
Erik is mid-lecture when Raven's smile suddenly changes into an expression of surprise and she whips her head around to look at Emma, eyebrows raised. Emma nods and Raven squeals, throwing her hands up and running across the room to embrace the other girl in an exchange that Erik is sadly starting to get used to. Neither Emma nor Raven seem the type to squeal, but put them together and you're in for a sound to rival Sean.  
  
"What...?" Erik starts. He quickly shifts from confused to offended though, "Were you... having a telepathic conversation this entire time?" Because Erik's lectures are important. It's why he's the leader, dammit!  
  
The two girls ignore him, giggling like maniacs. Erik sighs. He bets Charles doesn't have to put up with this shit.  
  
"Um... what's going on?" Sean asks, looking between the two giggling girls.  
  
Raven grabs him and drags him into a hug, "Oh, something spectacular and romantic!"  
  
Sean frowns, even though he doesn't mind having Raven pressed up against him. "Um... okay...?"  
  
She pulls away and grins mischievously, "Don't worry. You'll find out soon."

* * *

  
Twenty minutes later, Sean does find out.  
  
Two minutes after that, he's begging Charles to erase his memories or kill him.


End file.
